Hoy es Hoy
by Bells Lopez
Summary: Bella se queda por la tarde en el despacho del director porque no ha termiando su trabajo. En medio de la oscuridad se encuentra con alguien de ojos esmeraldas, alguien que la atrae; alguien que la hace estremecer. PENOSO SUMARY. LEMMON!


_Hola! Bueno aquí traigo una nueva idea. Se que no he actualizado mis otras historias, es que he estado en casa de mi padre y no tenia mis historias, pero se me ocurrió este One-Shot y bueno ahí va!_

_**Todos los personajes (B, E y Jam) pertenecen a Meyer. **_

_**

* * *

**En el despacho._

_Bella Pov.  
_

* * *

Estaba contando los minutos para que el día acabase. ¡Dios que tortura! Ya por fin es viernes, un par de horas me separan del fin de semana, además que este fin de semana seria especial; vería a James, mi novio desde hace unos meses. Tenía planeado algo especial para nuestra primera vez juntos, no es que no fuese mi primera vez con un chico pero con él sí.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, imaginándome que sería lo que James tendría preparado para nuestro fin de semana, cuando el profesor me llamó.

—Señorita Swan, podría ir al despacho del director. —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me estaba mandando al despacho del profesor y ni siquiera había hecho nada. El profesor pudo ver mi reacción por lo que añadió: —No es para castigarla.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi asiento, ¿para qué llamaría ahora el director? Cuando iba a salir por la puerta el profesor volvió a llamarme.

—Isabella, — ¡Arg! Cómo odiaba mi nombre. — llévese la maleta, estará el resto de esta hora y la siguiente.

—Está bien. —volví de nuevo a mi sitio y recogí mis cosas. Guardé los bolígrafos en el estuche y los cuadernos en la maleta, cerré la cremallera y me la colgué al hombro.

Salí de la clase con mi mochila y mi chaqueta vaquera en la mano, recorrí el pasillo principal del colegio y entré en la sala de profesores, donde no había absolutamente nadie. Llegué a la puerta del despacho del director y di un par de golpes. El director respondió un leve "Pasa" y giré el pomo.

Cuando entre en la estancia en director estaba sentado en su mesa ojeando unos papeles.

—¿Me llamaba señor director? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Sí. Vera señorita Swan. —Levantó la mirada de los papeles y me miró amablemente. —Por lo que tengo entendido es usted muy buena en ordenadores.

Sonreí. Todo el mundo me consideraba una técnica informática, la verdad es que se me daba genial programar y conectar ordenadores. Había instalado el ordenador de mi padre, el de mis tíos y mis mejores amigos.

—Bueno, eso dice la gente. —No quise sonar egocéntrica y respondí intentando sonar honesta.

—Bien pues me gustaría que conectase los ordenadores de secretaría y la sala de profesores en red. —Me preguntó esperanzado.

—Claro, no es ningún problema.

—Muchísimas gracias. —El director se levantó de su mesa. —Yo tengo que terminar unas cosas pero usted, siéntese y póngase cómoda.

Asentí levemente y dejé mi mochila en la silla mientras me levantaba para sentarme delante del ordenador.

Lo encendí, ya que estaba apagado, cuando estaba listo limpié un poco el ordenador de archivos que estaba saturado. Aproveché para cotillear un poco las notas de los demás alumnos y las fotos familiares del director.

Comencé a conectar los ordenadores en red inalámbrica, tuve varios problemas y no supe cuanto tiempo me llevó solucionarlo. El director llegó en algún momento y dijo que se iba que las clases habían terminado. Le aseguré que me quedaba muy poco para acabar y aunque se opuso un poco al dejarme sola en el colegio conseguí convencerle.

El tiempo pasaba y no conseguía terminar, me levanté y fui al despacho de la sub-directora a por un café de la máquina. Esperé que el café se terminase y cuando lo saqué estaba caliente y con una fina capa de espuma por encima, me encantaba el aroma del café recién hecho.

Cuando volví al despacho había alguien más allí, alguien estaba rebuscando entre los papeles de la mesa de espalda a mí.

—¡He tú! –le llamé, giró sobre si mismo sobresaltado y me miró. Aún no conseguía reconocerle, solo podía ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad de la tarde. — ¿Quién eres?

—Vaya, vaya. Isabella Swan. —Su voz me era muy familiar, tan aterciopelada. —Aunque mejor que te llame Bella.

Mi nombre en sus labios mandó miles de descargas por mi cuerpo, aún no conseguía reconocerle. Noté como se acercaba a mí, su aroma era exquisito. Inspiré por la nariz y sin saber por qué este extraño me atraía.

—¿Qui…quien eres?— pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—Bella, —cuando volvió a pronunciar mi nombre otras ondas de deseos pasaban por mi cuerpo. —sabes quién soy pequeña.

Cuando se acercó y su aliento rozó mi rostro le reconocí, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban, este chico misterioso era Edward Cullen. El mejor amigo de mi novio, el que todas las chicas del instituto decían que era un dios griego, que estaba buenísimo y que era hermoso.

Apenas me había fijado en él, yo solo tenía ojos para mi novio pero cuando Edward encendió la luz del despacho comprobé que todas las cosas que decían las demás alumnas eran totalmente ciertas.

Llevaba una camiseta gris ceñida a su torso, que marcaba sus abdominales. ¡Y qué abdominales! Sin saber como una ola de deseo me recorrió el cuerpo y en ese instante solo quería que Edward se despojase de esa camiseta para poder acariciar su bien formado torso.

Él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, como un león que acecha a su presa. Cuando estuvo tan cerca de mí, que su aliento me daba en la cara habló.

—¿Ya sabes quién soy? —Asentí levemente perdida en sus orbes esmeraldas. Me mordí el labio, no sabía que iba a pasar y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. —El labio no. Por favor.

No entendía a que se refería pero cuando lo vi acercarse a mí entendí. Atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Gemí en respuesta, él sonrió y pasó su brazo por mi cintura pegándome a él. Comenzó a besarme fervientemente, el calor comenzó a invadirme. El sabor de la boca de Edward era exquisito, a cada segundo que pasaba me pedía que probara más. Pero cuando su lengua rozo mi labio inferior reaccioné y me aparté de él.

—No, no puedo hacer esto. —me separé de él, poniendo distancia entre nosotros. Aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era acortarla y volver a perderme en sus brazos.

—Vamos Bella, me deseas como yo a ti. —"Claro que te deseo" pensé.

—Edward, eres el mejor amigo de James, y él es mi novio. No podemos hacer esto. —Cada vez me aparataba más de él, la tentación era demasiado grande. Verle ahí con los labios hinchados por el beso anterior. Decidí cambiar de actitud. —Vamos Cullen tengo que trabajar.

—¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido? —preguntó con sorna. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla de al lado donde estaba mi maleta y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles.

Intenté no prestarle mucha atención y me volví a sentar delante del ordenador para terminar lo que se me había encargado. Edward pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando, me preguntaba que sería. Se recostó en la silla poniendo los pies encima de la mesa, bufé pero seguí con mi trabajo.

Minutos después seguía sin poder terminar, solo estaba concentrada en mirar de reojo a Edward que me miraba con unas sonrisa de infarto. Aún me preguntaba qué es lo que hacía allí, que es lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Disimulé haciendo como si tocase las teclas del ordenador para poder fijarme mejor en él. Edward era muy atractivo, y sus orbes esmeraldas le daban un aspecto misterioso e interesante. Te cautivaban, te hacían querer perderte en ellos, cosa que yo acababa de hacer hace un momento. Su cabello broncíneo despeinado, te atraía a querer revolverlo aún más.

"Este chico es perfecto". No cabía duda que me estaba fijando demasiado, James era mío lo que tanto había esperado y anhelado; pero, y ¿si cuando quería verle a él con su grupo realmente quería ver a Edward? No, no podía ser cierto yo estaba enamorada de James, pero el deseo por Edward que sentí hace unos minutos nunca la había sentido por James.

―Bella, por favor ¿puedes dejar de fingir ya? ―Al parecer Edward se había dado cuenta que no golpeaba las teclas del ordenador y que miraba la pantalla sin ver nada en realidad.

― ¿Fingir? ¿Quién finge? ―Intenté sonar creíble, que no se notase mi nerviosismo.

―Bella, te conozco. Estas mintiendo. ―Me miró mientras bajaba sus pies de la mesa y se apoyaba sobre los codos acercándose a mí. ― ¿En qué piensas?

―En ti. ―Respondí sin darme cuenta, perdida completamente en sus bellos ojos. ―Quiero decir…En porque estás aquí, y que buscabas.

― Así que pensando en mí. Interesante. ―Ahora se levantó de la silla, dejando el papel sobre la mesa y paseándose por detrás de mí. ―Me gusta.

No entendía bien sus palabras. De verdad le gustaba que pensase en él, eso solo podía significar una cosa que quería que me gustase.

Edward me ponía muy nerviosa, y nada que decir tiene que es hermosísimo. Pero, ¿realmente me gusta? Sí, definitivamente Edward me gustaba.

Acarició mi hombro derecho con su mano, una caricia deliciosa, suave. Empecé a notar como su mano apartaba mi pelo y su aliento rozaba mi cuello, su lengua lamió mi cuello una sola vez pero solo eso faltó para que mi entrepierna se empezase a mojarse. No hice nada por lo que debió tomar eso como una invitación a seguir.

Empezó a dejar besos y mordiscos por toda la extensión de mi cuello y mi clavícula, subió hasta mi parte más sensible: detrás de la oreja. Dio un par de besos para después morder mi lóbulo, lo que hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido y echase mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Se siente bien? ―preguntó mientras me besaba el cuello. Solo atiné a asentir mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a un lado para dejarle más espacio. ―Pues esto es solo el principio.

Hablándome en un susurro ronco hacia que me excitase, nadie había conseguido hacerme sentir así. Este deseo nadie me lo provocaba, ni los besos fogosos que compartía con James.

Giré la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre su nunca para atraerlo a mí y besarle. Me correspondió enseguida, mientras nuestro labios se movían junto vi como sonreía. Giró el sillón, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me levantó sentándome en la mesa mientras se ponía entre mis piernas. Nos separamos jadeando.

―Sabes que no debemos hacer esto. ―informé al notar el bulto de su pantalón.

―Debemos satisfacer nuestros deseos. ―Volvió a atacar mi cuello. Me costaba concentrarme con tales caricias. ―Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

―Yo estoy con James, es tu mejor amigo. ―Ya me costaba hablar y mi respiración se entrecortaba.

―Bella no te resistas, déjame hacerte disfrutar como nunca lo ha hecho nadie. ―Su voz tan ronca y sexy me hizo olvidarme de todo y concentrarme en él. Deje mis pensamientos atrás y me limité a sentir.

Volvimos a besarnos, apasionadamente. Necesitábamos saciarnos, su lengua entró en juego y no dejé la mía fuera. Nuestras lenguas batallaban, queriendo tomar el control. Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura al borde de mi camiseta levantándolo un poco para acariciar la piel de mi estómago. Sus manos tan delicadas me hacían estremecer.

Cuando nos separamos casi sin aliento levanté los brazos dándole a entender lo que quería. Comprendió rápidamente y sonrió, tomando el borde de mi camiseta entre sus manos y levantándolo lentamente. Sacó mi camiseta despacio, me miró atravesándome; comiéndome con la mirada. Yo solo pude sonrojarme y bajar la cabeza para mirar mis manos que estaban sobre mis muslos.

Puso un dedo bajo mi mentón y lo levantó para que le mirase. Sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas y negras, había deseo en su mirar.

―Bella, eres preciosa. ―Besó mis mejillas. ―Sobre todo cuando te sonrojas, me encantas.

Me sonrojé más pero esta vez sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno y ardiente a la vez?

Acaricié su estomago bajo su camiseta como él no hizo antes, entonces levantó los brazos y sonrió. Yo también sonreí mientras le quitaba la camiseta lentamente, y dejaba su impresionante torso descubierto. Delineé sus abdominales con mi dedo índice, ganándome algunos suspiros que salían de su boca.

Lo atraje hacia a mí besándole tiernamente, mezclando otro tipo de sentimientos que ni yo entendía muy bien. Él correspondió como yo pero más seguro. Mientras me besaba desabrochó mi botón del pantalón y bajaba la cremallera despacito.

Enganché mis piernas en su cadera, él me agarró del trasero levantándome para bajar mis pantalones. Cuando cumplió su objetivo me volvió a dejar en la mesa y terminó de bajar los pantalones para dejarlos junto con nuestra ropa y los zapatos, que desaparecieron no sé cuándo.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi punto más sensible. Me hizo estremecer, temblar bajo su brazos; jadeando le desabroché su pantalón y cayó al suelo, él lo retiró de sus pies y lo echó hacia atrás.

Con una mano retiró todas las cosas que había encima de la mesa contigua a la del ordenador. Todos los papeles y figuritas cayeron al suelo dejando la mesa despejada para nosotros, la mesa era bastante grande por lo que mi cuerpo entraba perfectamente dentro de las medidas.

Cuando me dejó tumbada él subió y se colocó encima de mí, sin dejar que un gramo de su peso cayese encima de mí. Nos besamos con furia y lujuria, desabrochó el sujetador y lo aventó al suelo. Perfiló sus labios con su lengua y hundió su cara en mi pecho.

Lamió, besó y mordió mis pechos, haciendo que mis pezones se endureciesen; removí su pelo con mis manos mientras él me hacía temblar. Gemí su nombre una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda.

Dejó mis pechos y suspiré de disconformidad, estaba sintiendo muchísimo placer porque me dejaba ahora. Su boca bajó por mi estómago y más abajo hasta llegar al borde mis panties, lo agarró con los dientes los bajó por mis piernas; sus manos no dejaban de estar en contacto con mi piel: desde mi estomago a mis pechos, mi cuello y mis brazos.

Yo estaba mojada y excitada hasta la médula, sus caricias y besos por mi cuerpo no cesaban. Bajó una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad y me acarició por encima, no evité el gemido que salió de mis labios.

―Ummm…Bella estas tan mojada. ―Besó mi vientre mientras sus dedos se adentraban lentamente en mí. Con delicadeza.

Era la mejor experiencia de mi vida, la más excitante. Dos de sus dedos se movían en mi interior mientras otro acariciaba mi clítoris acrecentando el placer. Mis gemidos eran altos y sonoros, acaricié sus hombros desnudos que comenzaban a estar sudados.

Sus dedos se movían demasiado lentos, necesitaba más, mucho más.

―Edward, ―Él levantó la cabeza para mirarme ― Dale más, dale más fuerte.

Sonrió de una forma torcida que quitaba el aliento, y sus dedos empezaron a ir más rápido y más fuerte. Notaba como todo el placer se concentraba en mi bajo estómago, hasta que exploté en un orgasmo, un orgasmo intenso. Duradero.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, el aire me faltaba. Miré a Edward que estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó de la mesa, me apoyé en mis codos para verle. Bajó sus bóxers sin dejar de mirarme. Cuando liberó su erección tragué fuerte, era enorme.

―¿Ves algo que te guste? ―Me había pillado mirando más debajo de su estómago. Levantó las cejas y yo sonreí.

―De hecho sí. ―Repasé mis labios con mi lengua y me mordí el labio. Él gruñó en respuesta y se abalanzó sobre mí. Posicionándose sobre mí.

Abrí mis piernas y las enrollé en su cadera. Su miembro acariciaba mi entrada, que de nuevo se había mojado al verle bajarse su ropa interior. Lo abracé mientras le besaba y él se adentraba lentamente en mí. La sensación era fantástica, cuando entró completamente mi corazón latió rápidamente

Al principio se movía lento, susurrando palabras dulces en mi oído. Pronto su ritmo cambió para volverse más rápido y enérgico, nos movimos como si fuéramos uno solo. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban como los engranajes perfectos de un reloj, podía sentir que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro.

Le noté llegar al final aunque intentaba aplazarlo. Se acerco a mi oído para morderlo. Una de sus manos se metió entre nuestros cuerpos para bajar a mi entrada y comenzar a acariciar mi clítoris. Pronto noté como mis paredes comenzaban a contraerse.

―Bella, vente…vente conmigo. ―Habló con voz ronca sobre mi oído. ―Vámonos juntos.

Y en ese momento volví a explotar, Edward me había llevado a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Me sentí deseada. Me abracé fuerte a él, para controlar los temblores del orgasmo.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados encima de la mesa. En ese tiempo me dediqué a recuperarme y a pensar. Ahora me daba cuenta que cada vez que estaba con la pandilla mi ojos se desviaban a Edward, que los piques que había entre nosotros era por la atracción. Que muchas veces en los pasillos su mirada me atrapaba pero nunca le vi como algo más que un amigo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Como podía haber estado tan ciega.

― ¿En qué piensas amor?― "Amor" como puede ser tan tierno. Ahora yo era suya, sin saber si me correspondía o no. Me fijé en su mirada que destilaba amor por todos lados.

―En ti. ―musité.

―Es la segunda vez que piensas en mí hoy. ―Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Colocó un mechón de mi cabello sudado detrás de mi oreja y me acaricio la mejilla.

―Estaba pensando en ti, en lo maravilloso que eres. ―Acaricié sus cabellos. Aun estábamos juntos, él no había salido aun de mí. ―En lo que siento por ti.

―Um, curioso. Yo pensaba en lo mismo.― De repente me entró curiosidad. ¿Qué sentía el por mí?

― ¿Y qué pensaste?

―Que ya estoy harto de esconder lo que siento por ti Bella. Te amo. ―Estaba acurrucado sobre mi pecho y yo le acariciaba el cabello con los dedos. Había dicho que me amaba, por dentro estaba eufórica.

Al parecer tomó mi silencio como una mala respuesta porque se levantó saliendo de mí y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

―Lo siento, no debí decir eso. ―Estaba nerviosos revoloteando por todo el despacho. ―Tu estas enamorada de James.

Me bajé de la mesa y le paré poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cara, obligándole a mirarme.

―Edward, te amo. ―Le miré a los ojos poniendo todo mi amor en mis palabras.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó sin dejar de mirarme interrogante.

―Enserio. Te amo. Muchísimo. ―Le besé para demostrarle la veracidad de mis palabras.

―También te amo princesa. ―Volvió a besarme, con mucha dulzura. Sonreí contra sus labios.

Sabía que tendría que librarme de James, me había confundido tanto con él. Tenía que darle una buena explicación, la verdad. Toda la verdad.

Edward y yo nos vestimos, terminé por fin el trabajo del director, recogimos todo lo que tiramos por el suelo y salimos del colegio agarrados de la mano. Hoy era hoy, quería disfrutar del momento. Ya me preocuparía mañana por otros problemas. Ahora estaba feliz y eso no me lo quitaría nadie. Tenía a mi lado a la persona que realmente amaba y me amaba, era lo único que necesitaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? :$ No se si es muy bueno, pero bueno se me vino a la mente así que nada. Tenía que sacarmelo.**

**Decir que _La historia se repite_, por el momento no la voy a continuar porque no se me ocurre nada, no se que rumbo darle a la historia. **

**Les invito a pasar por mis otras historias:**

** --_Never Knew I needed_**

**_ --Patito Feo_**

**_ --Mi sieño: Bailar.  
_**


End file.
